


Ivar Doesn't Share

by underthenorthstar



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, its for warmth, ivar being a possessive little shit, potential voyeurism, three people naked cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt involving a "Ragnarsson sandwich". Ivar, Hvitersk and you are pinned down in a blizzard and must share body heat for warmth. Ivar doesn't like it.TW: potential voyeurism, mild sexual content, everyone is naked





	Ivar Doesn't Share

“No!”

You sigh in frustration at your lover, rolling your eyes as he glares at you. “Ivar, he will freeze otherwise. It is not a big deal.”

Ivar growls at you, gripping your waist tightly. “I said no. I do not want him touching your naked body!”

Hvitserk looks up from where he is currently attempting to breathe some life into your pitiful fire. “I’d very much like that.”

You shoot him a look. “You are not helping.”

“He can keep warm by the fire,” Ivar grits his teeth, pushing his body closer to yours. “He is not getting in here with us!”

You let out an exasperated groan. The three of you are currently stranded in the mountain cabin, pinned down by a sudden snowstorm. You had been hunting deer, and before you knew it, the temperature dropped to freezing and the snow starting flying. Hvitserk had stayed out to quickly try to find some firewood as you and Ivar hurried back to the cabin. With such cold temperatures, you knew body heat was the best way to stay warm. By the time Hvitserk had gotten back with a few twigs, you and Ivar were already naked and bundled up in furs.

Now, to keep Hvitserk from becoming an icicle, you know he has to get under the furs with you. But your jealous, stubborn lover is not fond of that plan.

“Hvitserk will keep his hands to himself,” you try to placate Ivar. “Right, Hvitserk?”

The blonde man opens his mouth to probably make a joke, but catches the murderous look in his brother’s eyes and thinks better of it. “Of course,” he says instead.

Ivar huffs childishly and sticks out his bottom lip. It’s an adorable look that usually has you giving in instantly. But not today. Your sister will kill you if you bring back her man half frozen to death. You kiss his pouty lip quickly and turn back to the shivering man now blowing on his hands.

“Get in, Hvitserk.”

He’s up and undressing in an instant. You ignore Ivar’s protests and lift up the furs so the older Ragnarsson can climb in.

He settles down beside you, back to your chest. “Ivar, move your arm,” he mutters referring to the possessive arm his brother has slung around your waist. Ivar snarls and clutches you tighter.

“No,” his breath is hot on your neck. “And if you even think about touching her with those big meaty paws of yours, I will make sure you lose some fingers-slowly.”

Hvitserk laughs while you give Ivar a scolding pinch on the arm. “No one is losing any fingers,” you say firmly. “Now everyone just be quiet and go to sleep. Hopefully the storm will be over by the morning.”

Thankfully, the brothers listen to you. Well, mostly. You can still hear Ivar grumbling under his breath as he keeps an almost bruising grip on your waist. Hvitserk is quiet, his breathing evening out as he slips into sleep.

It’s oddly comfortable, being pressed between the two brothers. You are extremely warm, with Ivar’s chest at your back and Hvitserk’s back against your own chest. You take the time to examine his form. You don’t have any sort of sexual attraction to him, but you can definitely say he is a handsome and well built man. Your sister is a lucky woman indeed.

You giggle silently to yourself as you think of what she would say if she saw you now. She’d laugh at you being the middle of a “Ragnarsson sandwich”. And then probably demand to switch places with you.

Eventually you find yourself getting drowsy, and you let go of your thoughts and let yourself be lulled into sleep by the peaceful breathing of the men surrounding you.

You wake with a start, disoriented as you feel someone trying to roll you over. You blink blearily, seeing Hvitserk’s back a few feet from your face. He must have moved away from you in the night. Which means Ivar is the one currently tugging on you.

You flip over to face him. “What in Odin’s name are you doing?”

“Shhh,” he hushes you, pulling you so you are flush against him. He kisses you hard, lips working against yours in a feverish dance that is all too famillair.

You groan against his mouth. How could you have forgotten? Ivar is a morning sex person. As soon as he wakes, he wants you. Sometimes he even wakes you up in very creative ways. This morning appears to be no different. Except usually there is not another person sharing the furs.

“We can’t,” you say frantically against his lips, “Hvitserk is right there!”

“He’s still asleep,” Ivar grips your hair tight and pulls it back to expose your throat. He begins to suck at the expanse of skin. “If you are quiet, he will not wake. He’s a heavy sleeper.”

You try to keep your wits about you as his talented mouth wrecks havoc on your sensitive flesh. “I don’t think we should-”

He snarls and sinks his teeth into you at the same time he yanks hard on your hair. You have to suppress the gasp that tears from your throat.

“You will please me now,” he hisses, gripping your hips so hard you will probably have hand shaped bruises. “You will be a good little dove and do as I say. We have made love every morning since you first spent a night in my bed. You will not deny me!”

The commanding tone melts your resolve, as it always does and probably always will. You quickly climb on top of him and fuse your lips as your bodies come together in that carnal dance you love so nuch. You try your very best to stay quiet, but it’s hard when Ivar can pull feelings and sounds out of you that no one else has before. That man can play you like the most finely tuned lyre and make you sing for him with both your body and your voice.

You have to bury your face in his neck at the end, pressing your lips into his skin so you will not cry out. He in turn bites your shoulder. When you are finished, you simply lay there, trying to catch your breath as quietly as you can.

“That sounded like fun. Why wasn’t I invited?”

You shriek and roll off of Ivar at the sound of Hvitserk’s voice. Ivar catches you and covers you both with the furs before glaring at his brother.

“You know I do not share,” he snarls, clutching you to him like you are some sort of prize. He does not even seem perturbed that his brother was apparently listening.

“Were you awake the whole time?” You squeak, feeling your cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

Hvitserk, who has rolled to face you, simply grins. “Not the whole time. I only caught the end. You are not as quiet as you think you are.”

“Apparently,” you press further into Ivar, wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

“Are you sure you do not wish to share, Ivar? She looks like she could go a second round,” Hvitserk teases.

The growl that rips from Ivar is positively animalistic. “Suggest that again and I will strip the flesh from your bones. I. Do. Not. Share.”

Hvitserk just laughs and proceeds to get out of the furs and find his clothes. “As you wish, brother mine. I will just have to wait until I get back to Visna.” He finishes dressing and gives the two of you a wink. “The storm has passed. I’m going to get firewood. You two do what you want.”

Once the door shuts behind him, you let out a loud groan.

“I can’t believe this. I told you it was a bad idea!”

Ivar just pushes you onto your back and swings himself on top of you. “No idea of mine is a bad idea. Hvitserk can listen all he wants, so long as he does not touch.” He gives you a wicked grin. “Now, about a second round…..”

Hvitserk is right, you can go another round.

And you don’t bother trying to be quiet.


End file.
